Emergency AN!
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: I am so very sorry for the long wait on everything, and now the even longer wait to come! :'( With this A/N, I will keep all of you updated!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, y'all, another annoying author's note. -_-

Now, at the moment, two of my family's computers (this one excluded since it sucks lemons) are in the shop. Those two computers are the ones I used to write my stories on and post 'em and stuff like that. Since I no longer have them, I cannot write or post. So, I'm taking a break for a while until they're fixed. So...I'm sorry, I didn't wanna have to do this, but it must be done.

I am currently working on paper, and when my computers are fixed, I will be back! I promise! I'll try to update everything at least once when I get them back!

Until then, my duckies, read on. Review and prompt and do whatever! PM me or something! I can still use my phone!

* * *

Now, if you're wondering why I don't just type everything up with this computer, the answer is very simple; this computer doesn't have my writing program. I write everything on a specific word, and now I don't have it. :'(

Please, forgive me.

Why don't you go hang out with your friends? :)

I love you all so much!

-Rachel


	2. AN Part 2

Alright, quick update on the whole computer fiasco!

I'm supposed to get one of them back in like, a week or something. I was asked to write a multi-chapter, and I still have a ton of others to work on, plus a bunch of one-shots/drabbles. So, I'm writing those in notebooks right now, and I'll type them up once I get the laptop back. Hopefully that'll be in the next few days!

That is all.


	3. Happy Days! :D

Oi, my duckies! I love all of you! :)

Anyway...I got my old computer back today! I'm working on brand-new chapters for everything today and I'll try to update this weekend! But...right now, I'm really hungry, and I'm going to go eat...

Nom, nom, nom, nom...

That's good pizza...

Okay, y'all! Now, if there is anything you want to see happen, or you think should happen, in any of my stories; go review on that story, not on this A/N, and tell me! If you are a guest, please give me a name or something, it gets very confusing sometimes...

I've been editing a lot of HOA stuff lately, so if you want to check 'em out, follow me on Tumblr or Instagram!

Love ya guys!

x

-Rachel


	4. Story Info

**Okay, I've been getting some (stupid guest) comments on some of the stories that I haven't updated in a while, so I have to make this stupid A/N because none of you seem to understand that I won't hate you if you're logged in.**

**Now, the reason I haven't been updating a lot of things is because I've been putting all my time and energy in The Touchstone of Ra. If you're not okay with that, fine, but I won't be updating anything too much until TTOR is done. I'm still working on everything, I promise; nothing is over or on hold. I just don't have any time to write for those stories lately.**

**I still work on all of my stories, as well as some new ones that I'll be posting when some of my stories are finished. You may not see updates on Long Distance, Bad Boy Babysitter, 10 Years Later, House of H2O, Anubis Reunion, or House of Couples for a while. Now, Lucy I may update. Everything else is just too hard for me to update often. You may see an update here and there, but don't expect them.**

**The Touchstone of Ra will be updated in the next two days or so.**

**Now, I have something to tell y'all about HOC. When I hit 150 drabbles, I will be stopping the series—not for good, but the story will be on hiatus until I finish some things, okay? It's already hard enough with all my stories, and HOC just adds stress to my writing life. I'm sorry for those of you that don't want me to end it, but you still have about 40 more drabbles until it's ended.**

**Oh, and for the people that were ticked off that I made a story out of this A/N, you are the reason. Y'all are guests! I can't send PMs to guests! And do you people have any idea how many people read my stories?! I have a lot of readers; I would never be able to PM each and every one of them. Trust me, if I could, and it wouldn't stress me out, I would.**

**So don't get mad about it.**

**That's basically all I have to say. Stay strong, my duckies.**

**"I swear these words are true, I believe in you." – Let You Down by Black Veil Brides (that song is perf, go check it out!)**

**-Rachel**


End file.
